Banquet of Disaster
by Foregiver-Sign
Summary: What happens when the Suikoden II Cast is called upon to organize a banquet for the State Leaders? Is this the end...? R&R please, I'm starting to write again, so I may be a bit rusty.
1. What's a Banquet?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Konami, just purely love the game!!! Lol.   

What happens when Riou has to hold a banquet for all the prominent state officials after the war as a sort of…celebration? Could this banquet be everyone's last, when the cast of Suikoden II is called upon to set up and organize the event?

            ((A/N: I'll try to use as many characters as possible, but I don't think I can use all 108 ^_~))

            ((A/N: Sorry again!! This is the first fic I'm writing in a really long period of 'writer's drought' lol. I haven't written for a long time, and I'm hoping my writing hasn't changed that much! Thanks for waiting, if you were! Probably not ^_^))

            It was supposed to be another normal week in the State community. The war was over. Soldiers who survived could return home to spend time with their families. Soldiers, who did not make it, were mourned. There was the occasional fire in the castle kitchen only because Nanami insisted on trying to cook. Other than that, everything was good. Another meeting was being held in the Great Hall just as always.

            "Ahem, order please…" Shu said. The chatting subsided and all eyes went to the front. Riou stepped forward.

"Everyone…we begin yet another day without the threat of war. Look how far we've come…" the clapping began. A shout came from the back of the room.

"PARTY!!!" the voice was unmistakable. It was Viktor's, of course. Flik snickered.

"Any excuse getting drunk, right buddy?"

"Hey, I'm not the one who passed out the last time we had a drinking game," Viktor shot back.

"I was younger then."

"Naïve?"

"Shut up Viktor." Riou shook his head.

"Well, in a more refined manner, I was thinking of something like a banquet, and invite all the prominent State leaders," Riou proposed. All fell silent for a few minutes.

"A…banquet?" Viktor croaked. Perhaps it was too refined for his ways.

"If we're not invited, don't use your 'good trick' again," Flik teased. ((A/N: Inside-game quote, had to use that)) Viktor resumed pouting.

"A banquet, sounds elegant," Miklotov commented. Camus nodded. Refined knights of Matilda would appreciate the delicacy of a banquet, or would they?

"But milord, who will organize this banquet?" he asked. Camus had asked the question of unquestionable doom.

"Uhh…" Riou paused, looking for a fast, but suitable answer.

"Who is it?" Shu asked.

"Uhh…us?" Riou replied hopefully. You could hear Klaus slap his head in the background. Shu let out a groan.

"What…?" Luc asked, not quite understanding the statement. Or maybe it was because he didn't want to believe the statement. Being a student of Leknaat, perhaps he could see the future, or possibly predict it? Anyone could see this end result coming.

"I'm helping with the cooking!" Nanami exclaimed. Hai-Yo passed out in the back of the room.

"I'll work on the invitations," Klaus volunteered.

"I'll help!" Sierra added.

"No, no…nevermind…I DON'T want to do the invitations anymore."

"Me neither! I'll do anything Klaus does!" Klaus was beginning to get desperate.

"Okay…I'll be choosing your positions in this operation based on your abilities. I'll figure it out tonight. Look for the postings in the morning outside the Great Hall door," Riou concluded. Everyone nodded in agreement. "On that note, meeting dismissed." Everyone filed out of the room. Riou retreated to his quarters to begin out the placement of the people in the castle. This had to take careful consideration. For one, you never put Viktor in charge of the drinks. He'd probably drink them all before it started. And never make Luc do social work, the group would never get really far.

((A/N: review please! Anything good and constructive welcomed! No flaming please, because that just wouldn't help my story, but 'constructive criticism is welcome….boy I love that word, lol.))


	2. That's My Job!

((Installment #2!!! I'll take some advice given into account, thanks for reviewing! You gave me some ideas I probably never would have thought of, thanks a lot, really!!))

As promised, the list was posted the following morning. Everyone crowded around to see. The list was as follows:

Invitation Delivery: Sid, Luc, and Clive 

Invitation Makers: Klaus, Nina, and Tuta

Cooking Duty: Hai-Yo, Rina, and Eilie

Decoration Committee: Jeane, Raura, and Richmond

Transportation Services: Feather and Sigfried

Welcome Crew: Nanami, Viktor, and Flik ((p.s. no 'good tricks' Viktor))

Table Settings: Miklotov, Camus, and Shu

Essential Moving Crew: Kinnison, Viktor (again), and Jude

Anything else I forget, I will just drag you in on moment's notice. Ciao.

The group looked at the list, sometimes scoffing on who was up there.

"Essential moving crew…? Isn't that another name for people who we need to do manual labor…" Kinnison said. Viktor laughed.

"Look! I'm important! I'm up there twice!" he exclaimed. It was Flik's turn to laugh.

"Yes, but you're not up there for wine consideration. Brawn over brains I say…not much brains though…ow!!!" he said. Viktor had hit him on the shoulder.

"But we'll do our best, right Kinnison?" Jude asked. Working with clay can make one's arms quite strong.

"Of course. Right Shiro? You'll help too, won't you?" he asked. The dog nodded playfully.

"I'm not on cooking duty…" Nanami sniffled. A sigh of relief went around the hall. "What was that for?"

"We're…uh…saddened by your not receiving what you wanted Nanami…" Flik replied quickly. Nanami nodded.

"That's okay…!! I'll bake party favors…!!"

"NO!!" they all cried out. She jumped in surprise.

"What…?"

"We uh…don't want…you're…uh…very lady like hands to get calloused and roughed from baking. You will grace the presence of the castle as a welcome crew member," Camus replied, graciously, yet calmly. Anything to save their stomachs.

"Oh Camus! How sweet!" she squealed. She went bouncing off toward her room, as happy as a clam.

"Phew…thanks Camus. You saved our stomachs…" Flik sighed. They all nodded and gave a sigh of relief.

"Well, I suppose we should start setting up. Perhaps report to our duties?" Shu asked. The others nodded.

"I can't believe I have to go out there and give the stupid people the invitations," Luc complained. Shu shook his head.

"Call them stupid one more time, and I'll have you sent back to Leknaat, and believe me, I'll have her make you do errands for her…that involves people," Shu said the last word to Luc as if it was a poison. "People…" he teased.

"Stop it!! Alright, I'll do it!!!" Luc cried out. They all laughed at his sheer determination to become solitary.

"Hee hee hee hee…" Chaco jumped. "SID!!! AAAHHH!!!" he cried. He ran out of the hall and down the stairs in a flash.

"I don't believe he chose these nuts to deliver invitations…it's more like warning notices with these screwballs…" Flik sighed. Clive shot his gun in the background.

"Oops, sorry…just in case you know…I have to fire on that DARN ESMERELDA!!!" he sounded irritated. They decided to leave him alone.

"Well, we should get organizing…" Shu said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Come on, hurry to the kitchen, so much to do in so little time. Rina, Eilie, no dawdling. I'm going to need all the help I can get," Hai-Yo said, bustling down to the restaurant. Eilie and Rina sighed and followed.

"I have all the names and paper in my office, would you like to start?" Klaus asked. Nina shrugged and Tuta nodded. They walked off.

"Decorations need careful consideration," Jeane said. Raura nodded.

"I'll make out some terrific banners!" Raura volunteered.

"I still don't see why I'm in this group," Richmond whined.

"You're going to find out all the best stores with decoration material, I'm sure that's why Lord Riou stuck you in our care…now go, go do your detective work buddy," Jeane said. Richmond gave a sloppy, mocking salute then hurried out.

"That man…" Raura groaned.

"Table settings…does that suggest layout?" Miklotov asked. Shu shrugged.

"I suppose so…along with the table cloth, silverware, wine glasses, dishes…" Miklotov proceeded to list a whole bunch of necessary items.

"I see. I think we'll be able to do this," Shu said. They walked out as well. The preparations for the party was about to begin. Would this truly be a disaster…? Would everyone live through this…?

((A/N: Thanks for reading the next segment! I hope you liked it, though it wasn't that good, it's sort of a filler in between chapters. Which section should I do first? Vote now ^_^ (section meaning 'group' like Cooks, etc.) ))


	3. Invitation Making by Klaus & Co

            [Installment #3, thanks for reviewing! I got a review which told me which segment to go with first, but I realize that they do have to make the invitations first, before they deliver them, so sorry! You'll have to wait one more chapter.  Thanks for reviewing! You give me gr8 feedback and ideas, thanks!]

Klaus led Nina and Tuta up to his office. There they would begin making the invitations.

"You guys are familiar with making invitations aren't you?" he asked. They nodded.

"Of course! I made them for my Flik admiration party last month!!" Nina exclaimed. Klaus shook his head.

"I made them for my birthday party one year…it had balloons on it!" Tuta added hopefully. Klaus shook his head.

"This is not a free for all invitation…these will be given to the prominent leaders of the City-States of Jowston! They'll have to be perfect…and on the special paper that we have for all outgoing State documents. Maybe I'll just write them myself…you two will address the envelopes according to whose name I write on the invitation. Clear?" Klaus asked.

"Yes sir!" Nina replied, giggling.

"Of course," Tuta added.

"Well then, shall we get started? You can grab a quill and ink off that shelf. I'll begin writing the first one," he said. Nina and Tuta stood up to get a quill as asked. Klaus finished writing the first invitation to Lady Teresa soon after. He handed the letter folded to Nina. "Make sure the title is correct: Lady Teresa, acting mayor of Greenhill."

"Anything you say boss," Nina replied. She got the quill ready and was going to write when a blotch of ink dripped off the quill and onto the envelope, making a big fat dot. Nina cringed but proceeded to go around it. She neatly wrote the envelope and handed it to Klaus for approval.

"What is that?" Klaus asked, referring to the dot on the paper.

"It's a puffball!" Nina said in defense.

"A what…"

"A puffball!" Nina said again. "Don't you know what a puffball is?!"

"No, I'm afraid you'll have to inform me," Klaus replied placidly.

"It's a puffball…a really cute little thing that I like to draw on invitations!!" Nina said flustered. Klaus laughed.

"Very well then, do draw your puffballs on the envelopes. It might add a bit of personality to the droll formality of it all!" Klaus exclaimed. They both stared at him in disbelief. He had never gone against formality before.

"Uh…Klaus…I can really redo the envelope if you want…" Nina stuttered.

"It's okay! I like puffballs!" he exclaimed. Tuta gave him a funny look.

"Um…" Tuta said. Klaus handed him another invitation.

"Mayor Makai, elected by the plenipotentiary of Two River." Tuta nodded. He began addressing the envelope. It came out neatly, in neat, doctor's handwriting. Klaus nodded. "Hey, where'd you learn to write so neatly like that?"

"It comes from writing all of Doctor Huan's prescriptions to his patients," Tuta replied. Klaus nodded. They finished the rest of the invitations without much trouble, until they heard a screech from the hallway.

"STOP RIGHT THERE VIKTOR!!! BEFORE I HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR DRINKING HALF OF THE WINE IMPORTED FROM KANAKAN FOR THE BANQUET!!! YOU STOP RIGHT THERE, WHEN I HAVE YOU, YOU ARE SO DEAD!!" It was Leona, of course. If Viktor had drunk half the wine, he shouldn't be that hard to catch. He stumbled right into their room, groggy and swaying.

"Hide me…!" he said.

"Hide you? Does it look like we have anywhere to hide you?!" Klaus asked. The room was pretty empty, except for a bed, an office table and a shelf for keeping records.

"Sure…hide me in the floor…" he said. [Remember kids, this is why you don't drink! Your mind goes bonkers]

"What?!" Nina asked. "Viktor, you drunk freak! Aren't you supposed to be helping moving things and not getting drunk and incapacitated?!"

"Sure…hand me another bottle of wine and I'll answer that question…" he said. Nina whacked him over the head with one of Klaus' thick record books. He was out cold.

"You stupid!" she said.

"Nina…I think you got him good…you can put that book down…" Tuta said. She set the book down on the table then proceeded to drag him out of the room. Leona was just coming up the stairs.

"Leona! I've got a present for you…a big, drunk, present…" Nina said. She dragged him down the stairs toward Leona. Tuta and Klaus shook their heads.

"Well Tuta…how about we just finish up these letters and get them to Sid, Luc, and Clive?" Klaus asked. Tuta nodded. They finished up the letters without further adieu, and left them to dry. In the afternoon, they came back and sealed up the letters and addressed the envelopes. The next morning, they would hand them off to Sid, Luc, and Clive to deliver.

((A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter guys. I know, not too much humor, I was running dry this morning. I hope to have the next chapter up soon, so stay tuned))


	4. Invitation Delivery: Luc, Sid, and Clive

((A/N: WHOA!!! I just realized that my last UPDATE was in FEBRUARY!! GASP!!! I thought I finished this fic T_T, and I just realized that I didn't and that it's not even nearly done!! SORRY GUYS!!! I'll finish it now, especially now that summer school is over…egads…I'm horrible….))

The next morning, all was good to go. The invitations were made, and Luc, Clive, and Sid were ready to make their deliveries. Klaus handed each of them their share of deliveries.

"Now, I want you three to deliver these letters TODAY, not TOMORROW or the next day…I want it done TODAY, got it? If it isn't all delivered by today, you're not coming home, your not getting anything to eat, and worst of all, I'll make you give a speech and stay in the banquet the entire time, talking with every single person in there," Klaus said firmly, getting his point across. They all nodded. Never had they seen Klaus this firm before, maybe it was time they got a new look on things. They took their invitations and ran off. Sid flew off on his wings to his first destination…Two River. It was the invitation for Mayor Makai, of course. Sid got there in good time, considering he had a couple other deliveries to make before the end of the day. He flaunted the letter infront of the guards' faces, and they had no choice but to let him into the building. He scuttled in and dashed into the mayor's office, making him fall over in his seat.

"Who in the world….?!" Mayor Makai started.

"Invitation…" Sid said, in his low, creepy voice. He held out the invitation. Mayor Makai reached out and snatched it.

"Thank you," he cleared his throat. "You may leave now." Sid nodded and flew out the window. Mayor Makai shuddered. "What kind of nut would send a guy like that to deliver an invitation….?" Mayor Makai muttered to himself as he opened the letter. "Oh…oops…"

The next delivery for Sid was to Lord Ridley. It shouldn't be so bad, considering he was just past the Wingers area, the place in which the sewers called out his name. He flew over and landed infront of Ridley's tent, much to the dismay of the Kobold soldiers guarding the tent.

"What Winger has business here in the home of the Kobold warriors…?" one asked. Sid laughed.

"Hee hee hee…I have an invitation for Lord Ridley…" he said. "I rhyme…hee hee…." The guards got spooked and opened the tent flap. Lord Ridley was inside sorting some papers. He looked up and pointed his brown hand at Sid.

"You…!"

"We meet again Lord Ridley…hee hee…" Sid said.

"What brings you here Sid…" Ridley said, regaining his surprise and composure. Sid flew up high and let the invitation flutter down to his desk. "An invitation…from Lord Riou…" he added. With that, he flew up ripping a hole in the top of the tent and laughing as he went.

"You little menace…!!" Ridley shouted. He picked up the letter and ripped it open. "A banquet…? To be held at the State castle…" Ridley read quietly. "I guess I'll have to go…I hope they serve a good dose of Kobold cooking!" he added, laughing heartily. Sid, now relieved that his deliveries were over, flew back to the castle.

Luc, considering he didn't have wings, was walking to his destination. He could've asked Viki to teleport him…but he didn't trust her occasional "Oops!". His first invitation was to be delivered to Freed Y. After the war, Freed agreed to take temporary administrative control over South Window after the brutal murder of Mayor Granmeyer. So, it qualified him for the 'happy reunion' at the State Castle. As Luc walked in, he made his way toward the governmental building. Irritated with the guards' questions, he blew them aside with his wind magic and marched inside. Pushing open the door, he found Freed in the middle of ripping up five pieces of paper.

"Oh…hi Luc…" he said, stuffing the shreds of now ripped up documents in the trash. "It…was old stuff…" he added.

"Invitation," was the only world Luc uttered. He handed Freed the letter and walked out. Next on his list was Greenhill. Why did Riou make him go all the way out there, out of his way? "Why didn't Sid have this one, he has wings…" Luc muttered. He decided to try something. He raised his staff and commanded all the powers of the wind, to carry this letter to Lady Teresa, mayor of Greenhill. The wind took it up and lifted it away. Luc started his way back to the castle. That was simple…

Later at Greenhill, a gust of wind blew through Lady Teresa's window, bowling Shin over, knocking some papers off her desk, and the invitation landed neatly on her desk.

"What was that…?" she asked. She patted down her hair and looked at the neat envelope on her desk. "An invitation…?" she opened it curiously and read it. "Ah…I see. Leave it to Lord Riou to make Luc deliver invitations," she said, recognizing the gust of wind as his magic. "I wish he could've delivered it in person." She took the letter and opened it, reading it and nodding to Shin to add it to their calendar.

Clive was having his own little problems. Getting into Muse City where he had to make his first delivery to Fitcher, they didn't trust him. After all, that's where he first started a ruckus, chasing after Eliza.

"I'm DELIVERING and INVITATION to the MAYOR of MUSE!!" he said, speaking slowly to the guards who seemed like they didn't understand him. "Do you understand the words that I'm saying?!"

"Of course, but you're Clive…you started a ruckus last time you were in here, how do we prove that you won't do it again?" Clive, not one for arguments whipped out a gun and aimed it in the guard's face.

"I'm delivering an invitation on behalf of Lord Riou of the State…I'll have to encourage you to let me in, or I'm sure you won't be seeing the next day." The guard motioned for the door to be opened quickly. As soon as Clive marched in, the two whispered amongst each other.

"…Do you think Lord Riou has lost all his marbles?? Who would want someone like THAT in the castle?" A bullet went whizzing right past them.

"I HEARD THAT!!" Clive said, continuing on to the City Hall, slamming the invitation down on Fitcher's desk

"What is the meaning of this Clive?" Fitcher asked, looking up curiously.

"…Invitation for a banquet on behalf of Lord Riou."

"Um…thanks?" Fitcher said, hopeful that Clive would walk right out of his office.

"…And get better guards, the ones at the gate are quite hard to deal with," Clive said simply as he walked out. He looked at the next person addressed on his list…Mayor Gustav. He was all the way in Tinto! Did Lord Riou hate him, making him go all the way out there just to deliver a stupid invitation. He sighed and marched along his way. Maybe he could stay there, and avoid the banquet instead, after delivering the letter of course.

((So…what'd you think? I hope it's not too bad. I just picked this up after leaving it alone for close to half a year!!! I'll get writing, I promise. Thanks…next it's on to…COOKING DUTY with Hai-Yo, Rina, and Eilie))


	5. Cooking Duty: HaiYo, Eilie, and Rina

            ((A/N: Sorry guys! I'll be writing this one right away!))

They had gotten to the kitchen and Hai-Yo looked around. Eilie and Rina were following him, a little disappointed that they were going to be doing all the cooking with Hai-Yo, but hey…it was better than moving boxes with Viktor.

"Well! It's time to decide on what to cook!" Hai-Yo said cheerfully, bringing some ink and a quill, along with scratch pieces of paper.

"You haven't decided…?" Eilie asked curiously. Rina laughed amused.

"Of course dear sister, didn't you know? Our job isn't just cooking, we have to decide what to cook too."

"Oh shut up," Eilie replied, her mood turned foul again. Hai-Yo looked between the two sisters and sighed.

"Well…what should we have? It's an important banquet, so I think we should stretch our minds to the end of traditional Japanese cuisine!" he said enthusiastically. Rina and Eilie just stared at him like he was crazy.

"I think we should have miso soup," Eilie said.

"No way, that's too plain. You should go with clam soup, with a clear broth," Rina argued.

"That's too fancy! Miso soup is much more traditional!!" Eilie argued back.

"Clam soup with a clear broth!!"

"Miso soup!!"

"Clam soup!!"

"Miso soup!!"

"GIRLS PLEASE!!!" Hai-Yo said, putting his hands up in a plea for them to stop. "Why don't we make both…? The guests can choose which one they would rather have. It's a good way to open up the banquet, with a simple soup." Rina and Eilie looked at each other, before turning their attention back to Hai-Yo.

"Okay so let's decide on the desert next!" Eilie said cheerfully. "I love desert!" Rina stared blankly at her sister, but before they could start another argument, Hai-Yo put his own comment in.

"That's good, let's do that," he said.

"…ICE CREAM!!" Eilie said cheerfully, obviously liking the subject of desert.

"…Strawberries with ice cream, very…romantic…" Rina said, looking a little lost.

"…It doesn't have to be romantic!" Eilie argued.

"Half of the leaders aren't married! Maybe this will help them along a little!"

"…That's not your problem!!" Eilie argued back.

"Well, it might help you along with Lord Riou!! Seeing as you're not making a move and all…"

"That's NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!" Eilie shouted back. Hai-Yo held his head in embarrassment as Riou popped his head in.

"…I heard some screaming in here, is everything okay?" he asked, looking between the three, having a skeptical look on his face.

"…Uh…" Eilie started. Hai-Yo nodded.

"Everything is fine! Just a little productive shouting to…uh…strengthen our lungs…for…discussing the menu," Hai-Yo explained, Lord Riou giving him an even weirder stare. "What? Haven't you heard of calisthenics?"

"…Right, I have Hai-Yo…but I don't recall it saying anything about yelling between two other parties…"

"…Well, it's a new method…um…Hai-Yo-bics."

"…Hai-Yo-bics?"

"…Yes, more emphasis on the 'ha', like HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Rina patted the old cook on the shoulder.

"He's…having a bit of an emotional breakdown my lord, please excuse him. Everything is working out quite fine, really," Rina explained. Riou nodded and turned around to walk off.

"Well…I have other things to do, so I hope everything goes well, I'm counting on you three," he said before wandering up. _Gosh…I go down there for a quick checkup and I get slapped in the face with unneeded information. I really should make a note not to put the two sisters together again…ever._

"Okay!!" Eilie said cheerfully, watching him walk off. "Did you hear THAT?! He's depending on me!!"

"He said 'us three'," Rina reminded her.

"Well still, I'm sure he meant me!"

"…Right, whatever," Rina replied.

Between the three of them, and much later, after all the arguing and bickering of course, there came up a final menu, posted at the end of the day in the Great Hall.

**_Appetizers:_**

_Miso soup_

_Clam soup with clear broth_

_Lightly toasted bread with butter_

_Crab cakes (subject to change if Tai-Ho and Yam-Koo can't catch any…)_

**_Main Course: (choice of one, or you may mix to your liking)_**

_Buttered clams in white sauce_

_Grilled beef with rice or mashed potatoes_

_Wok fried vegetables for the vegetarian at heart_

_Wok fried chicken, sautéed vegetables_

_Pan fried fish, caught by Tai-Ho and Yam-Koo fresh from our docks_

_Sashimi: an exquisite Japanese example of Yamato Cuisine (assortment depends on daily catch)_

_Fried Shrimp in a delicate garlic sauce_

_Pasta noodles with a white clam sauce, or tomato sauce (chicken, mushrooms, and shrimp available upon request)_

**_Dessert:_**

_Ice cream, for flavors ask your server (served with strawberries)_

_Fruit salad (various fruits, grown right here in the castle)_

_Shortcake_

_Three layer chocolate cake_

_Pudding and strawberries_

_~Hai-Yo (head chef)_

_~Rina and Eilie (waitresses and secondary cooks)_

When the others gathered at the end of the day to hold their last meeting before heading off to bed, they were astounded to see such a list.

"…What do you think?" Eilie asked. Klaus was busy reading it, Viktor was drooling, and Bolgan was just trying to figure out how to read it.

"…Don't you think…it could have been a little…um, simpler?" Riou asked.

"Simple? You cannot simply my marvelous cuisine! It must be perfect and exquisite for this banquet!!" Hai-Yo immediately flared up with his culinary cuisine speech.

"Right…" Riou replied. _I'm sorry I even asked…_

"Anyway…I like the desserts!" Yumi said.

"That's good, well…let's close it up for tonight then," Riou suggested. _Before I lose my head to this insanity…_

"Meeting adjourned," Shu said, and everyone filed out.


End file.
